The present invention relates to headlights of an automobile, more particularly to a direction turning device for headlights of an automobile which enables to turn direction synchronously with the rotation of the steering and hence increasing the safety for driving at night or in the darkness.
In the known technology of the prior art, a headlight of an automobile has a fixed line of emission which is aligned with the front direction of the automobile. Although the effects of "high beam" or "low beam" can be achieved by adjusting the angle of elevation of the headlight, the direction of emission is not adjustable as to the left or right. When the road curves or turns, the corner on time when the car turns, thereby creating a dead angle of illumination and such lack of visibility poses danger in driving at night or in darkness.
Therefore, it is highly desirable to invent a device to solve this problem and such device is of high utility.